Thank You
by Sora-the-keyblader
Summary: Iceland is sick, and gets a visitor. Oneshot. Not yaoi, and I'm not good at writing summaries


A fanfiction I did while being at a cottage for over a week without having any internet .  
My first time writing a fanfiction of Hetalia and about these two (or three, can't forget the puffin) so please be nice^^' (although nice critic is more than welcome, help me improve my writing!) 

I have always liked Norway and Iceland as brothers from the first time I found them in Hetalia. They're just so cute! And that's why this was made. I tried hard to keep both of them IC as much as I could, but I'm just not good at writing personalities like Norway's (Why so expressionless, Norway? ;A; ) But oh well, I tried at least, hope you enjoy reading this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story, as well as Hetalia. If I did, Norway would have more of a Denmark personality (Hell yes!)

Iceland lay quietly in his bed, curled up to one side with his blue pajamas and sometimes coughing and sniffing to clean his sore nose and throat. His black and white puffin, which always seemed to wear the pink ribbon Iceland had given him long time ago when they first met, had climbed up on the bed with help of a wooden chair placed not far from it, and was currently trying to get Iceland's attention by pecking him on the top of his silver-white hair which barely showed above the quilt.

"Ugh…Go away…" Iceland whispered with his sore voice and shoved the puffin gently off the bed. The puffin flapped with his wings and landed quietly on the floor. First, the puffin just stared up at the bed, but after a few seconds he seemed to have grown tired of watching his owner sleep and decided to go out of Iceland's little bedroom to find something better to do.

"Skít…If I didn't have enough with this cold I got because of the economic crisis, I just had to go ahead and get a fever as well because of that stupid volcano…"

He turned around in his bed so that his back faced the door. He had to get some sleep so that he could get well enough to deal with the problems his country was currently going through. Half asleep, he heard something coming closer and closer to his bedroom door. Thinking it was the puffin again, he said as loud as his sore voice could manage:

"Go away… stop bothering me right now…"

"…Is that really the right way to treat someone that has come to help you, lillebror?"

Iceland quickly opened his eyes and turned to look at the person standing there. He immediately recognized the dark-blue sailor attire and the blonde hair, along with the dull blue eyes that looked at him from the doorway.

"…Norway?" Iceland said barely higher than whisper.

Iceland used to call Norway "big brother" when he was smaller, but he found it embarrassing to do it now that he had grown up, so he rarely did it anymore. Norway stilled called him little brother though.

Iceland started coughing after using his voice. Norway quickly walked up to Iceland's bed, sitting down something on the floor which Iceland couldn't see what was, and then gently patting a little on Iceland's shoulder while sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"Rolig, you mustn't stress yourself while being so sick."

Iceland lied down on the bed again, not really wanting to use his voice anymore. Norway moved his hand from Iceland's shoulder down to what he had placed on the floor near his feet. Finding what he wanted, he placed his hand against Iceland's forehead.

"…Why are you checking if I have a fever? I…already know that." Iceland said. His sore voice still didn't manage to come out any higher than a whisper, and his throat hurt every time he spoke.

"I'm not checking you; I'm trying to cool it down using some snow from north in my country."

It wasn't before now that Iceland noticed that it was something cold against his forehead. Looking up, he saw something blue were the coldness came from.

"…Wait…You said snow from your country…? But…why didn't it melt on the way here?" He looked at Norway's face, expecting an answer from the normally expressionless man, who now had a very small, almost invisible smile on his face, but Iceland could see it. Norway didn't often show emotions with his face like that, but around Iceland he seemed to loosen up a bit. They were family after all.

"You see this blue bag here?" Norway said, taking the bag from Iceland's forehead so that Iceland could see it before setting it on his forehead again.

"This bag is made from some of my magic. It can hold snow and ice cold for weeks before it melts. I made it before I travelled to you, thinking it could come in handy. The snow from my place has cured fevers before, after all."

Iceland felt something warm lurking up his cheeks, and it wasn't because of the fever.

"_Did he really… go through the trouble of making that just for me?" _Iceland thought. He knew that using magic wasn't an easy task, even how small the job was.

Iceland felt tired again, and very tired too. He didn't know why, but he could barely keep his eyelids open now. Norway seemed to notice this, as he left the blue bag on Iceland's forehead and gently ruffled Iceland's hair a little.

"I know you're tired, it's this bag that does it, but it's just another way of making your fever go away. If you go to sleep now, then the fever should be gone tomorrow." Norway said, and this time Iceland could see that Norway's whole face was smiling warmly at him. It was very few who had ever seen Norway smile like that. Iceland was one of them. Smiling a little himself, Iceland felt his eyelids closing, and he went to sleep.

When Iceland woke up the next morning, he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes with his hands before he looked around the room. The sun shined in through a little opening in the curtains, and from the look of it, it looked as it could be around 12 o'clock in the morning. Iceland didn't really care what time it was though, the only thing he really wanted to know was if Norway was still there. Looking around and listening if he could hear someone any other place in the house, he realized that Norway wasn't there anymore. The blue bag was placed on the chair that Norway had sat on. Iceland lifted it up and held it. It was still cold.

"I forgot to thank him…" Iceland said to himself, staring at the bag. His voice didn't feel as sore now as yesterday and he didn't feel pain in his throat when he talked anymore, but he could still feel that he was a little sick. He placed the bag down on the chair again before lifting his hand up to his forehead.

"_My fever really is gone; the snow along with the blue bag must have worked." _ Iceland thought. Iceland could feel that his body was still a little tired, but he figured out that he should be able to stand up and walk a little around the house. His head also felt much lighter and less painful when he stood up from the bed.

Walking out of his bed room and in to the kitchen, Iceland sighed a little. Now that he was better, he should start working to make his country better again too. But first, he needed to eat something; he felt that his stomach was really hungry from not eating much the last few days. As he walked over to the freezer to see if he had something, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the kitchen table. Curious, he picked it up and started reading what was written on it.

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you too you waked up to see if you were better, but my country is facing some problems as well with that volcano of yours, so I had to travel back home. I made some food for you that I left in the freezer before I left and I also left some medicine for your cold that I forgot to give you yesterday. Take two spoons of the liquid in that bottle everyday for a week, and your cold should quickly disappear. Even so, I want you take more care of your self from now on; it worries me that you keep getting sick so easily. So try keeping yourself and your country away from problems as good as you can. I know you can do it._

_-Norway_

While reading this, Iceland felt a little smile appearing on his face. Seeing the bottle of medicine that Norway had left beside the letter, he took it up and looked at it, smiling a little wider while doing so.

"Thank you, stóri bróðir."

Translations (if you want them)

Icelandic (google translate for the win!)

Skít - Shit

stóri bróðir - Big brother

Norwegian

Lillebror - Little brother

Rolig - Calm, but in this context it means "take it easy" or something like that. 


End file.
